Eternity
by Cs.Cullen96
Summary: Esme, Jacob and Christa Black have been living their lives as vampires for over a century. Carlisle and Edward Cullen also vampires, come across the Blacks when hunting. Esme and Carlisle fall in love with each other and get married. Longer summary inside


Summary: Esme, Jacob and Christa Black have been living their lives as vampires for over a century. Carlisle and Edward Cullen also vampires, come across the Blacks when hunting. Esme and Carlisle fall in love with each other and get married. They all become a family. Jasper and Rosalie are attacked and Edward and Christa save them. They too become Cullens, but Rosalie gets pregnant...soon Alice and Emmett find them, an addition to their big family. They all decide to go back to Forks where Edward meets a beautiful brown-eyed girl...

Eternity

Chapter 1- They Meet...

Christa POV

"Mom I'm bored!"Jacob whined, "There's nothing to do! Seriously I already played all my video games, the computer bored me already, my room is clean, I don't feel like listening to my iPod, I finished my homework, I read _all _my books _plus_ Christa's and yours. I even cleaned the attic, cut the grass outside, and watered your plants!"

We were all currently sitting in the living room, well mom and I, Jacob had been pacing around for several minutes now. While mom and I watched TV.

"Well maybe everything would last if you did it at normal speed."I muttered, flipping through the channels.

"I did!"he snapped, I glanced at him. What the hell? Why is he taking it out on me? It's not my fault he's bored.

"Jacob."mom sighed, "Why don't we go hunting?"

"Yes!" I jumped up and raced to my room. I like hunting, I really do and it's been like three weeks since we last went for a drink.

"Fine," Jacob grumbled downstairs, "At least we're doing something."

"God Jacob you're such a baby." I said grabbing my keys, and putting my shoes on.

"Whatever."

"Jacob."Mom warned. Geez he gets so irritating when he acts like that. I absolutely love my brother, I couldn't live without him. But like all brothers and sisters, we have our fights, and they're just times that I just wanna strangle him.

"It's ok mom,"I sighed walking down the stairs, "I'll go down to Forks, I really want to hunt over there, I'll see you guys later."

"Are you sure?" she asked, walking right behind me to the garage. I nodded.

"Yeah,"I turned around and hugged her, "Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."she kissed my forehead. I got in my car, and turned it on. I looked up and saw Jacob behind mom.

"Christa, sis I-"I didn't even let him finish I just closed the door in his face. That was mean on my part, but why does he have to take everything out on me? I don't go bother him when I have problems.

Mom sighed and shook her head, "Be careful." she called. I smirked and stomped down the pedal, getting out of the garage.

Ah, I sighed, in a week exactly, it's gonna be a century. One-hundred long years since dad was killed, since we were turned, that long we've been damned to this...to this hell. Victoria is the one to blame for that, she was the one who took everything away from me. She took away my humanity, my opportunity to become a mother, to form a family, to fall in love... But all that isn't really worth to me, not like my dad was and still is. She murdered my dad right in front of our eyes.

I still remember that day clearly. It was a Saturday night, we were expecting guests since there was a game the guys wanted to watch, my dad had invited my uncles and some of his friends to the house. Several years before our dad, grandpa and 'uncles' had told us kids about the Quileute legends. They told us about cold ones, and werewolves and things that weren't supposed to exist. At least not in the real and normal world we supposedly lived in. At first we didn't believed them, we just laughed and said 'yeah whatever.' I remember my dad telling us that we wouldn't say that once we saw for ourselves. A week after a bear decided to attack the bonfire we were having. My dad and 'uncles' erupted into giant horse-sized wolves. After that we believed every single thing they said. Dad had told Jacob that soon he too was going to be one of them, that he was gonna be part of the pack, and that one day he was gonna take my dad's place as the alpha of the pack, as dad took grandpa's.

The night when everything happened, that night Victoria acted too quickly. She got my dad from behind, not even letting him phase. She just snapped his neck, and drained him quickly. Next she bit the rest of us, by the time our family had arrived the venom had already spread. They couldn't save us. And so it began...pure hell arose. Three days, three miserable days of being tortured with the fire inside us. Even worse for Jake and I, cause we had wolf genes in our blood. I will never forget the hell we went through, the days dragged on just hearing the screams of my mom, even mine, I never heard Jake's though, he remained strong and didn't scream once. Sometimes I heard my aunts trying to calm us, or my grandpa, my uncles, my cousins. They all said it was going to be fine, that everything was going to work out in the end...until this day, nothing has changed from that night. Dad's gone and we're damned.

We barely see our family now, we can only stay a few years with them, then leave again. Grandpa is a strong man, he stopped aging when dad died, leaving him at fifty years old. Dad was his oldest son, and at his 17 years he already had a wife pregnant with twins, Jacob and me. Basically now all my uncles are older then my grandpa, that's a really funny sight to look at. But mom already told him to keep on with his life, and he just keeps replying with a 'not yet' answer.

The 'Welcome to Forks' sign brought me back form my thoughts...It's been a while since I've been here, maybe I'll stop by La Push and say hi to everyone. I sighed and parked my car in a dirt rode. Humans won't wander around the woods right now, I doubt they'll even come near here, it's already dark. If they do, they won't be able to see my car in the dark, their eyes won't adjust to it. I got out of my car and broke into a run in the trees, I relaxed and let my senses go...I went in the direction of the fast beating heart...hmm...mountain lion...I ran faster, until I was able to see it...I jumped on it, and wrestled with him for a little, a laugh escaping my lips, I find it quite amusing. A vampire and a mountain lion wrestling, I could kill this beauty any second, in fact that's the reason I'm even here...I quickly bit his neck, and savored his blood...hmm...I heard a quiet chuckle behind me and felt someone behind me, well that's pretty obvious if I heard a chuckle....I inhaled....damn a vampire...there's a freaking vampire behind me and I'm just rambling in my thoughts...he chuckled again, it's masculine and ...pretty? God, I have issues. I quickly drained the rest of the animal and pushed it aside, standing up in a swift movement.

"Hello."a sweet, velvety voice said, I looked in his direction. Hmm this guy was born with his beauty, he was quite gorgeous for a vampire, and that's saying something. "Sorry, I just heard you and came over to check." Wow, I'm impressed gorgeous and a gentleman. If it were any other vampire I'm they would have attacked me from behind. Ah, other vampires just don't understand how we can drink from animals and not humans.

"Um it's okay I guess."I said, walking closer to him, he's a veggie too. Cool, we never come across vampires like us. "You weren't hunting that lion were you?" Damn it, what if he was...

"Ah no, but I was looking for one. I'm sure there more out there."he smiled, why do I have a feeling he's lying to me? "I'm Edward Cullen." he extended his right arm for me to shake, I guess it okay, I grabbed it and was about to shake it, when he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. Like I said a gentleman.

"Christa Black." I introduced myself...shit does he know that if my cousins find him here, they will kill him? "Can I ask you something?"He nodded, something in his eyes told me he was intrigued, as if he already knew what I was going to say. I wonder if he has a power. "Are you here alone? And how long have you been here?"

"No, my...father is here with me. He wanted to hunt near a place called La Push."he explained, "We arrived this afternoon actually." Fuck, if they hear him, he's a dead man...vampire, whatever. I felt the familiar warning that someone had phased, double fuck.

"Edward, you need to come with me, now." I started running in the direction of La Push. _There's a leech around here, I can smell it!_, Paul's thoughts rang in my head, triple fuck, damn it Paul is way to impulsive. Being a Black has it's advantages, I can basically be part of the pack without turning into a wolf...it's kind of weird, Jake is the alpha of the pack even when he's not here, Sam takes his place.

_Paul don't do anything until we get to you, do you hear me! That's an order!_, Sam instructed. Thank you Sam! Now Paul can't ignore an order like that.

"What is going on?!" Edward asked worried, he wasn't having any trouble keeping up with me. And I'm fast, another Black advantage.

"Okay, do you believe in werewolves?"I asked quietly, what if he get's mad? Shit I don't want to hurt him, he looks like a cool guy.

"If we exist, why won't werewolves too?" good point.

"True, okay well there's a pack of wolves down in La Push, and I don't think they'll be too happy about your father intruding our territory."

"Your territory? Didn't you just say there was a pack of wolves there...?"he questioned, absolutely confused.

"Ephraim Black is my grandfather, all my family...well only some have wolf genes in their blood. They're more wolves beside my family, but my grandfather was the first leader of the pack, my father was the second one, now my brother is taking their place. But he's not here, the second in command is Sam Uley, he's in charge right now. If he decides to attack your father, he won't have a chance against six horse-sized wolves. He'll be dead in a second. If I don't get to your father on time....." I explained, we are crossing the border from Forks to La Push now.

"You can save him."He stated calmly, what the hell? "I trust you." That made me feel bad, but I won't fail you Edward, I swear I will get to your father on time. I ran even faster, I could hear the wolves heart-beats now, I looked at Edward and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. Yeah, the wolves don't smell exactly too good. I inhaled and smelled the sweet fragrance of another vampire.

"Is that your father?" I whispered. We were behind some bushes now, I just need to make sure that's Edward's dad. The pack was now circling around the vampire, I looked at Edward frantically, god he's just staring at the wolves in rage and amazement.

"Yes, that's Carlisle," Edward growled quietly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly over to them. Paul was getting ready to launch.

"What do you think your doing Paul?" I growled loudly, didn't we have conversations about this before? Carlisle, and the pack turned to me, Seth came running in his four legs to me, and pushed me to the ground, licking my face and poking me with his head.

"Hey buddy." I scratched his head and stood up._ Christa! I missed you!...Who's this? Do you know them?_...Seth asked, he kept looking Edward up and down. Just looking for a threat in him. I nodded and walked in between Paul and Carlisle. I looked at Carlisle and extended my arm for him shake.

"Hello Carlisle, nice to meet you. I'm Christa Black."he grabbed my hand and shook it gently.

"Pleasure to meet you, Christa."like Edward, he brought his hand up and kissed it. Seriously, how come no one's like that anymore. Wonder what year they're from. I smiled and he let go of my hand. I turned back to Paul who was looking down in shame.

"Go phase Paul." I ordered, he obeyed immediately. He has too, all of them do. Another Black thing, my brother has full control over the pack, but they have to obey my orders too. They can be overpowered by Jake's instructions. Edward and Carlisle just stared in absolute amazement. I sighed.

"Sam I'll take them down to my grandpa's house tell Paul to be there. I'll see you guys over there." I said, he shook his gigantic head at me. _No Chris, I'm not leaving you here with two leeches..._he stood firmly, I sighed again. _Yeah Chris, Jake would kill us if he know we let you alone with two bloodsuckers..._Jared agreed, _At least, let one of us stay with you..._Embry added, I groaned.

"Guys, nothing is going to happen to me." I complained. Leah and Seth let out a barky laugh.

_You guys are babies, they can't do anything to her. You guys have seen her fight, not to mention she has a kick ass power..._Leah thought in my defense, she came over and stood next to me._ Plus if they even try to touch her, I'll personally rip them to shreds..._she thought, filling my head of images of what she was planing to do.

"Er Leah..." I shuddered, she smiled. Well I know she's smiling, she licked my cheek and left.

Seth barked another laugh..._Seth can stay with you, c'mon Chris it'll give us some peace, I won't forgive myself if something happened to you..._Sam begged in my head, I sighed.

"Fine, Seth can stay. Now go tell grandpa and get Paul." I said, they all barked and went right behind Leah.

"Sorry about this..." I turned to Carlisle, I looked at him apologetically. I hope he's not mad.

"He's not mad, just amazed." Edward said. _What the hell?_ Seth and I thought at the same time. Edward smiled and explained, "Well you were wondering earlier if I had a power...I do. I can read minds."

"So all this time you've been reading my mind?" I asked, that is so cool! He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah." he came over and hugged me tightly. Okay Edward, now I'm confused, care to explain why I have the honor to receive on of your hugs?...he chuckled and hugged me a little tighter. Dude seriously, I'm confused...

"Because you saved my dad...without even knowing who we were. Thank you..." he whispered in my ear.

"You have nothing to thank me for Edward." Carlisle cleared his throat. Edward let go of me and smiled at me.

"You must be confused." Carlisle nodded, I patted his shoulder and jumped on Seth's back. I giggled and scratched behind his ears. _Where too, princess?_ Seth asked. Edward and I laughed.

"To my grandpa's house. I'm sure Jake's already on his way."I said,and he started walking. Carlisle and Edward right next to us.

"Ask away." I told Carlisle.

"They're werewolves, I get that part. But why are they so bonded to you? Werewolves and vampires are supposed to be mortal enemies."he declared. I nodded, yeah I get his point.

"Yeah, we're supposed to... But my grandfather as you may know was a werewolf, as well as my father." I whispered the last part, "You may be wondering why I'm a vampire, if my family is full of werewolves..."He nodded, Edward was staring blankly at me, both of them listening intently. Seth had his head down, already knowing the full story.

"It was a Sunday afternoon, we were having a diner. All of our family was attending, I remember very clearly that day. We were in the back yard, my dad was facing us, his back toward the woods. He didn't even know what was about to happen...a vampire came full speed and attacked him from behind, she snapped his neck and drained him in less then five seconds...then she bit my mom, my brother and me..."I breathed, the familiar heat forming in my hands. I inhaled and some of my anger and hurt disappeared.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss..."Carlisle said, patting my knee. I smiled slightly, you guys are great people Edward. He looked down with a sad smile in his face...I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket...

"Yes, Jake?"

"Are you okay?!"he asked, well yelled worried. I groaned, shit I hope mom doesn't get pissed.

"Yes, Jacob I'm alright."I sighed, I could hear him and mom running through the woods, they're probably already in Forks. "Where are you?"

"Just crossing the border, I see you in a few seconds."he hung up and five seconds later he appeared through the bushes alone.

"Where's mom?"I asked getting down from Seth, Edward offered his hand to help me. I took it and smiled.

"She went straight to grandpa's house. She's waiting for us there." he said, he looked at Carlisle and Edward warily.

"Jake this is Carlisle and Edward Cullen." they shook hands and introduced themselves. "C'mon, let's take them over to grandpa's house. I don't want mom worrying."he nodded and scratched Seth's head, smiling. He has a special bond with the pack, a great bond.

"Go Seth."Jake said, knowing how much he was missing his imprint already. I smiled widely, I can't wait to see them again. We watched as Seth disappeared into the woods.

"I have a question." Edward said smiling. He looked over at Jake with a playful glint in his eyes. "Would you have a race with me?" Jake grinned, those two will be great friends. I'm sure.

"Your on." and with that they were off, leaving me and Carlisle laughing.

"Those two will be great friends." I voiced my thoughts, Carlisle nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will." he agreed, he looked a bit stressed.

"Jake likes him, he won't let anything happen to Edward. And I'm sure Eddie can take care of himself." We were walking down the little hill behind my grandpa's house. We could hear Edward and Jake laughing.

"Ready to meet my mom? Just to warn you, she might no be too fond of you right now." I smiled, he looked at me confused.

"Why? What did I do?" he looked terrified, I laughed.

"She doesn't like any vampires that could put us in danger. I'm actually quite surprised she didn't come with Jake." I mused. We walked across the back yard to the house, and stopped right outside the back door.

"Ready?" he nodded and inhaled nervously. Hmm, and I thought he was a calm man. I can't blame him, hearing that a momma bear is mad because someone put her cubs in danger is scary. But hearing that a momma _vampire_ is mad because she thought one of her children was in danger is terrifying. I smiled and patted his shoulder, I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Everyone was in the living room, and we came in through the kitchen, I heard someone run. Probably mom, but what the hell? There's no screaming or growling or anything....okay that's weird. I turned to the door to see mom standing there, frozen...what the...? I looked up to Carlisle who was also frozen in place. The two of them, just staring at each other....lovingly?...that's impossible they haven't even met?! I slowly let go of Carlisle's hand. That broke their little staring game, and mom was in front of me in an instant.

"Are you okay?" she asked, taking my face in her hands.

"Yes mom I am." she hugged me tightly, god mom is really strong for someone so little.

"Paul is waiting for you outside, he's really upset with himself." I feel really bad. I need to talk to him. Mom pulled back and smiled at me. She kissed my forehead and pushed me toward the door.

"Geez woman, if you want to get rid of me just tell me." I teased, she playfully glared at me and that shut me up. I raised my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay I'll leave." I said smiling. I walked out the kitchen, "Good luck Carlisle." I called behind my shoulder. I heard him chuckle and introduced himself. I entered the living room and was immediately attacked by hugs.

"Chris!"Jared picked me up in a huge werewolf hug. I laughed and hugged him back. I hugged Embry, Sam and Leah next.

"It's good to see you again."Leah whispered in my ear, I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Missed you Leah." I breathed.

"Missed you too honey." She kissed my forehead and told me to go hug grandpa.

"Now can I have a hug from my beautiful granddaughter?" Grandpa stood up and opened his arms wide. I'm sure that if I could cry right now, my eyes would be shedding millions of tears. I jumped on my grandpa and hugged him as tight as I could. "I love you, sweetheart." a sob escaped my lips, and I buried my head in his chest.

"I love you, grandpa." he reminds me a lot of dad...I wouldn't resist losing him too...

"I'm not leaving you, never." he whispered, and hugged me tighter. "You'll always have me with you..."I nodded in his chest, he kissed my head and slowly let his arms fall.

"It's good to have you guys here."he said, caressing my cheek. I smiled and hugged him again.

"I'll be right back." I said, letting go of grandpa and giving Edward a quick smile across the room. I went outside, from the front door, and saw Paul with his head in his hands, sitting in the bench. I sighed and went to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry..."he whispered, not lifting his face to look at me, "...I just can't control myself sometimes Chris...I know you understand how that feels..."

"Yes...I do Paul."I breathed. It's a horrible feeling, knowing that if you don't keep yourself together the ones you love can get hurt... "And I know you try really hard..." he looked at me with his eyes full of shame and anger with himself.

"I feel like a monster..."he whispered.

"No!" I said firmly, I grabbed his face forcefully in my hands, "Don't you ever say that again, you are not a monster Paul, okay?"his eyes watered a little, I hugged him to me. He pulled me to his lap and hugged me with all he had. "Paul you're everything but a monster..." I whispered in his ear, "You are a sweet, caring, loving, protective, playful, and absolutely great person Paul. Even adding that your a jerk sometimes, but we love you. You're _our_ Paul, and we wouldn't change you for the world..."

"I love you, Chris."he whispered, pulling back to see my eyes. He had a few tears rolling down his cheeks, I quickly wiped them away and hugged him again.

"I love you, Paul." I kissed his cheek, and hugged him tightly. "You know, I really should kick you ass right now..." I said in his ear, remembering the last time I came here. He never did get my revenge for dumping a bottle of water in my head. He pulled back grinning widely, tears forgotten. I knew this would cheer him up.

"Why?" I laughed and stood up from his lap, gabbing his hand and pulling him up with me.

"Like you don't know what I'm talking about." He rolled his eyes and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed loudly, I'm sure everyone inside jumped. We laughed and he took us inside. He walked inside the living room, and dumped me on top of Embry and Jared. They laughed.

"Why do you guys like to treat me like a freaking rag doll?" I complained. Embry stood up and picked me up bridal-style.

"Cause you are, doll-face." Jared teased, I could hear Sam, Grandpa, Carlisle and mom talking quietly in the kitchen. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Gee thanks."I acted offended, but I was laughing in my head. I love them all. I looked at Edward who was looking at all of us with a smile on his face. They laughed again, and Embry passed me onto Jared.

"How come you don't treat Leah like this?" I asked, and laughed as Jared twirled me around.

"Cause she'd kick their asses pretty damn good."Jacob laughed from the couch, Edward was sitting next to him. Leah laughed and nodded.

"Yeah she would." Seth said, coming through the door, with a beautiful girl behind him. He pulled her inside with him. "Chris, Jake, Edward this is Abbie, Abbie that's Christa, Jacob and Edward." Seth said pointing to each one of us, I slipped down from Jared's arms. They're so freaking tall!

"Hi Abbie," I hugged her lightly. Careful not to touch her warm skin with my ice cold one. "It's nice to finally meet you." I smiled, she blushed and her heart-beat picked up a little, she's nervous. Shit I hope Jake and Edward don't intimidate her too much. I looked apologetically at Seth. He shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you too, Christa. Seth has told me a lot about you."she said calming down, getting courage from Seth who was holding one of her hands and had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Good thing I hope." I smiled and looked pointedly at Seth. He shrugged and grinned. Jake and Edward were standing behind me, I move to the side and let them introduce themselves.

"Abbie."Edward nodded his head at her, and offered her a friendly smile. Her heart-beat picked up again, and even more when Jake wrapped his arm carefully around her shoulders.

"I could tell you a lot of embarrassing stories about little Seth here." Jake smiled, Abbie laughed and looked at Seth who groaned.

"Jacob!" Mom called from the kitchen, she and Carlisle came into the room smiling.

"Just ask, and it'll be my honor to tell you." I slapped his arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he whined, I glared playfully.

"Leave them alone." I scolded.

"Fine, fine. ...that did hurt sis." he muttered, we laughed and sat down. Mom and Carlisle introduced themselves to Abbie. I had Edward on my right and Jake on my left.

"I'm bored." Leah raised her head from Paul's lap and looking around. I sighed, Yeah I'm getting kind of bored too. Edward chuckled under his breath. Paul fell asleep a few minutes after Abbie and Seth left. Grandpa had excused himself and went up to his room. The rest of the pack had left already, claiming they would be here as soon as they woke up. Leah woke Paul up, and took him to his house, saying goodbye to everyone and leaving too. So now it's just Edward, Carlisle, mom, Jake and I.

Mom and Carlisle are in the couch facing us, both of the smiling widely and with glow in them. Okay that's weird they've been acting weird since we arrived...Edward?

_Yes?_...you got to be kidding me, you can send your thoughts too?!..._Uh yeah, telepathic something, I don't know what it's called, I just know I can read minds, send my thoughts to who ever I want, oh I can add Jake to our little conversation too..._he explained in my head, hmm that's pretty awesome. And yes add Jake...

_There...Jacob?_....Edward asked. I felt Jake shift around. Guess he's not that surprised, did you tell him?

_Yup..._

_Hey guys...have you noticed mom and Carlisle acting different? _...Edward and I nodded slightly.

Yeah that's kind of the reason you guys are in my head...When I arrived with Carlisle earlier, they just froze as soon as their eyes landed on each other...they looked with so much...love? Longing?... I don't know they just kept staring at each other....look....I replayed the scene in my head for them to see.

_It's both...love and longing..._

_That's...what if they mated?_...Oh my god why didn't I notice before! The way they were staring at each other...the glow in them...

_Carlisle is blocking his thoughts from me, he must have told Esme too, since she's not giving anything out....so what now?_...that's a good question Edwardo, what now?

_Do you think they'd appreciate if we leave them alone for a while?_...Jacob are you seriously suggesting leaving mom with out you supervision?!...Edward stifled a laugh with a horrible cough, which made Carlisle and Esme leave their conversation and turn to us.

"Edward, dear are you alright?" Mom asked. Edwardo she'll have you wrapped around her little finger soon.

"Uh...yes Esme."he covered out, I smiled widely and stood up.

"Mother, Mr. Cullen. If you'll excuse us, we're going to get our carriage."I said with a thick British accent and bowed down my head, a few seconds later Edward and Jake burst out laughing. Carlisle and mom tried to hide their smiles.

"Okay dear, I'll take Carlisle to our house, we'll wait for you guys over there." she smiled, I nodded and turned back to Edward and Jacob who were still sitting down.

"C'mon you lazy asses, you weren't thinking of letting me go alone, were you?" Edward stood up and offered me his hand, I took it and looked back to Jake who was still sitting down.

"Jacob..." I sang, I snapped my fingers, and a small flame appeared. Carlisle and Edward gasped. I guess I forgot to tell them my power. Anyways, I twirled my finger in front of Jake's face.

"Fine, fine I'll go, but take that thing away from my face..."he really didn't like my beautiful fire.

"You're such a baby." I laughed and removed my hand, along with my pretty flame. I looked up at Edward who had that amazed expression back in his face. I'll show you more later Edwardo... he nodded slightly.

"Let's go then, I wanna go for a quick hunt." Jacob complained and was standing with the door opened the next instant. I pulled Edward to the door.

"See you later!" I called behind my shoulder.

"Be careful." Mom called back, I rolled my eyes. We're always careful, right Edwardo?

"I have a feeling that you're not." he frowned, I grinned. Nope not really.

"So where did you leave your car?" Jake asked as we broke into a run.

"Just in the outsides of Forks. I parked it in a dark rode."I let go of Edward's hand and went in the direction of my car. We stopped as soon as we got there.

"Can I drive?"Edward asked with a huge smile in his face. I laughed and threw the keys at him.

"Have fun, I take a quick hunt. Can you guys stay around here, I don't want mom worrying when I don't get home with you guys."Jacob said, he took his jacket off and threw it on the back seat.

"Sure Jake, be careful."I just have a feeling something is going to happen, I have no idea why I'm even letting him go...

"I will...Edward, man take care of her."Jake patted Edward's back and kissed my forehead.

"With my life."Edward vowed. Jake smiled and left into the woods.

Hope you guys liked it! R&R please, even if it says how bad my story is...thanks for reading!


End file.
